¿Chocolate?
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Dos años despues de que me cubrieras con miel es la hora de mi venganza. Soy el más cruel de los mercenarios, tu amante. Y mi mejor herramienta... tu pasión, mi amada, tu pasión. Romance/Lemon.


Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Zelgadiss & Amelia. 

**¿Chocolate?**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

No era la primera vez que pasaba otra fiesta en el palacio y otro evento en el que su compañero desaparecía sin dejar ni rastro, debería estar acostumbrada, se trataba de Zelgadiss Greywords, por naturaleza el ser más solitario, esquivo y misterioso que había conocido y que había habitado el palacio de Seilloon durante los dos últimos años.

Dos años.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo ante el hecho de que durante casi todo ese tiempo ellos dos habían ocultado su relación, principalmente por la reacción de su padre, pero después por las voces de protesta que surgirían entre los nobles y algunas casas reinantes; por fortuna todo eso se soluciono en el mismo momento que su padre les pillo un día en los jardines: Zelgadiss la había dicho que la esperaría en una zona muy poco transitada de los mismos al anochecer, el momento ideal para cenar los dos solos y así celebrar el primer año de relación; por desgracia cuando solo les quedaba el verdadero postre su padre había aparecido entre los arbustos que les separaban de miradas indiscretas y los había descubierto. Descontando una charla muy elocuente sobre el engañar a la corona de Seilloon con algo tan delicado y el no habérselo notificado antes para evitar algún error se lo había tomado bastante bien, incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba muy contento con la decisión que ambos habían tomado.

Eso no le libraba del hecho de que ahora ella estuviese esperándole con una copa del mejor champán y soportando la conversación del hijo del embajador de Zoanna; sus comentarios políticamente correctos sobre su vestimenta la resultaban ofensivos tras haber visto de primera mano como su pareja decía una cosa con los labios: estas muy guapa, y sus ojos decían una muy distinta:.¿Me dejarías quitarle las cintas con los dientes?

La gustaba ver ese deseo contenido en los ojos grises, la forma en que la miraba cuando se entregaban a las pasiones más arrolladoras de todas, con toda la ternura y dulzura que era capaz de reunir en una sola palabra aún se resistía a pensar que de verdad era un asesino a sangre fría por haberse visto a ello para sobrevivir y no por propia voluntad.

-Hija.

-Sí-que ganas de deshacerse del hombre enfrente suya tenia-¿Qué ocurre papá?

-Creo que deberías retirarte, ya es muy tarde y mañana debes levantarte temprano para el viaje.

-¿Creí que no era hasta la semana que viene?

-Eso también pensé yo… hasta que vi los documentos, no te he visto hasta ahora y no he podido avisarte.

-Si me disculpa-hizo una leve reverencia con la falda.

-El deber la reclama-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

El comentario generalizado entre todos los hombres en edad casadera era que la joven heredera de Seilloon siempre interponía el deber con su pueblo a la elección de un esposo, cosa que la actitud despreocupada de su padre en el tema lo hacia todo más sospechoso aún.

Como alma que lleva el diablo trato de salir del impresionante salón de baile sin conseguirlo, todos los hombres del mismo querían bailar con ella y no parecían entender que llevase prisa por lo que se vio obligada a usar toda su paciencia. Antes del tercer ofrecimiento ya había hablado claro y se había despedido de ellos.

-

Cuando por fin entro en la habitación que secretamente compartía con la quimera no encontró ni rastro de ella, cerró los ojos con un suspiro de desilusión; esperaba haberle encontrado allí, con un libro en las manos y delante del fuego mientras saboreaba una copa de vino con tranquilidad.

"Listo para quitarme las cintas con los dientes"-pensó aun más desilusionada, por lo menos había sido la mejor forma de decirse hasta luego.

En vez de ello tuvo que hacer la maleta, bañarse y prepararse ella sola. Pensó en una buena forma de hacerle entender, por enésima vez, que la Corte jamás se le comería vivo pero antes de llegar a una conclusión ya estaba dormida.

-

Justo en ese momento la cristalera que daba a la balconada del jardín se abrió.

-

Zelgadiss sonrió como acostumbraba a hacer cuando las cosas seguían un plan trazado con anterioridad, un plan muy cuidado y sencillo.



-C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E-

Abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad. Parpadeo confusa pero el negro profundo que se extendía en todas direcciones no se fue, su cuerpo tirito y entonces fue consciente de su verdadera situación; estaba vestida con su camisón, totalmente desnuda de no ser por la fina pieza de ropa… desnuda, atada e indefensa en un lugar que desconocía, que no podía ver y que seguramente abandonaría en unos días siendo solo consciente de una cosa: la habrían ultrajado para obtener algo a cambio.

Al instante todos los sentidos que tenía libres de algún hechizo se sensibilizaron al extremo, podía escuchar una tenue respiración tras ella, su captor posiblemente, mientras que las cuerdas que la elevaban las manos hacia el techo eran muy suaves y estaban por debajo de sus muñecas, imposible soltarse. El ambiente olía a humo de vela mientras que la temperatura era un poco húmeda pero caliente.

Dio un respingo cuando una mano enguantada resbalo por su vientre.

-¡Suélteme!-grito-No sabe quien soy, y de lo que soy capaz.

-Si que lo sé, alteza.

El tono de voz no la paso desapercibido, como tampoco el tintineo de unas cadenas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Zelgadiss?

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso esperabas a otro?

-¿Por qué… por que todo esto?

-Soy un mercenario, jamás debes fiarte de uno. Y menos aun atarle contra su voluntad.

-¡.¿Qué?.!-¿Atarle contra su voluntad? Quizá se refiriese al hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar.

-No os desentendáis alteza. No me refiero a ese tipo de ataduras.

-¿Sobre que entonces?

-Hace dos años me atasteis a una cama-el tono de furia era muy convincente-ahora a llegado el momento de la venganza.

El beso fue tan repentino y tan intenso que no pudo resistirse.

-Lo siento por vos-susurro en su oído, la risa divertida casi la arranco una sonrisa.

-Traidor-escupió metiéndose en su papel, si quería una leona encadenada la iba a tener-creo recordar que disfrutaste como nunca.

-_Mea culpa_-asumió-ahora si me lo permitís o no, tengo otros deberes que atender.

Un leve susurro de tela a su izquierda hizo que desviase el rostro hacia allí tragando saliva, no sabia que había planeado el mago para ella pero trataba de entender por que estaba privada del sentido de la vista, la venganza fría y cruel no era real ¿Pero que evitaba que la hiciese otras cosas? Algo metálico la rozo en el costado derecho y dio un respingo por la sensación, trato de alejarse.

-Sabed que estáis sobre un taburete, si caéis, vuestros brazos soportaran vuestro peso.

Tembló descontrolada cuando la daga bajo por su cuerpo hasta su vientre, desde allí subió hasta el escote del camisón y se introdujo entre la piel y la tela, de un hábil movimiento la prenda termino cortada por los tirantes y en el suelo. Su piel seguía tan inmaculada como siempre.

-¡Zelgadiss!-era uno de sus favoritos.

-Quiero ver como se os eriza la piel.

Frío, sencillo, directo. El soldado perfecto que tanto buscaba Rezo. El mercenario que tanto miedo la había dado cuando era mucho más joven e inexperta.

La mano masculina se deslizo por su piel desnuda, se estiro como si de verdad no quisiera ser tocada por él pero no pudo evitar gemir levemente cuando los afilados dedos masajearon uno de sus turgentes y sensibilizados senos. Zelgadiss sonrió, lo del taburete también era mentira pero resultaba divertido ver como ella mantenía su papel de princesa digna y orgullosa cuando lo que de verdad quería era gemir por sus certeras caricias; a pocos centímetros de distancia y, con la luz de las velas acompañando sus acciones, pudo ver que el sonrojo de ella se acentuaba aun mas en el momento justo que resbalo los dedos quitando la única prenda que la quedaba y después, entre sus rizos; encontrarla tan resbaladiza hizo que su propia excitación le doliese.

Reprimió un gemido de autentico placer ante lo que le esperaría mas adelante y se aparto de ella antes de que el impulso de soltarla, tumbarla en el lecho que tanto le había costado preparar y dejarla agotada antes de tiempo se manifestase. En vez de eso se puso tras ella y la recogió el pelo con una de sus pinzas.

-Mejor-retardo las caricias un poco mas, disfrutando la sedosidad de los oscuros mechones entre los dedos-no quiero que vuestro pelo se ensucie.

Amelia levanto la cabeza de golpe al tiempo que fingía una mueca de ferocidad-¿Ensuciarse con que?.¿Con tu aliento?

-No, no mi alteza, me cubristeis con miel ¿Recordáis?

-Cephid-susurro con los ojos bien abiertos-No te atreverás.

-¿Atreverme?-cogió el cuenco, el calor no le afecto-Mi Princesa, vais a sufrir en vuestras propias carnes la tortura que me aplicasteis durante horas.

Mojo la punta de un dedo y se lo extendió por sus propios labios. Después la beso.

La joven gimió ante el sabor dulce y caliente del chocolate combinado con el de la quimera.

-

Una sencilla pluma se deslizo por su espalda y se arqueo con varias carcajadas en los labios, antes de poder quejarse, tal y como mandaba su papel, un pincel mojado en chocolate caliente dibujo un camino desde la barbilla hasta el ombligo, allí lo rodeo y la dejo en paz. Tras oír como algo era depositado en el suelo la lengua del guerrero entro en juego, lamió cerca de sus caderas y después subió por el chocolate sin prisa, pasando repetidas veces sobre el mismo lugar mientras lo limpiaba, y era eso lo que hacia que ella se arquease tratando de que siguiese, saber cual era su recorrido pero que no lo hiciese con la velocidad que ella quería; encogió el vientre percatándose de que eso justamente era lo que su compañero quería que hiciese desde un principio, con un gemido se relajo y trato de no seguirle el juego. Él sonrió contra su barbilla y mordisqueo con dulzura hasta que la arranco un jadeo de impaciencia.

-Relajaos, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

"Por Cephid que no lo pongo en duda"

El pincel volvió a dibujar arabescos excitándola, trazando un camino que el cruel mago seguiría en breve pero que pospondría en el beneficio de saborear el amargo dulce; las cadenas volvieron a tintinear sobre sus cabezas en el momento en que la punta de la endemoniada herramienta recorrió uno de sus pezones sin dejar nada de la sonrosada cumbre a la vista; arqueo la espalda hacia atrás, ofreciéndose, entregándose a su verdugo cuando este volvió a poseerla solo con la lengua; en este caso las caricias no solo buscaron el chocolate caliente sobre una piel ya caldeada por las atenciones, terminaron saboreando la piel escondida en las zonas mas recónditas y sensibles de su expuesto cuerpo, el pliegue de los codos, la parte posterior de las rodillas, bajo los glúteos... Jadeo enardecida en el instante que colapso agotada.

Zelgadiss la sostuvo contra él, había leído que si toda la piel de una mujer era tratada con tanto mimo no precisaría de una unión física para alcanzar el clímax, era extraño pero no imposible; y aun así había conseguido sorprenderle, su objetivo era algo sencillo, devolver las atenciones de esa lejana y agotadora noche y mostrarla por que él era el verdaderamente experimentado de los dos, puede que ella fuese la que tuviese las ideas mas apasoniadas pero existía la posibilidad de que tan agradable cualidad se volviera contra ella en el momento mas inesperado. Sonrió contra su piel antes de besarla.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?-le reto con las piernas aún temblorosas.

-No… alteza, soy más que un simple mercenario, soy el Guerrero Oscuro-paso los colmillos por la despejada nuca, una caricia que ella conocía muy bien-Y se como se debe torturar a una joven tan hermosa como vos.

Sus dedos apretaron la delicada piel de sus muslos cuando bajaron por ellos, la sujeto las rodillas y las levanto separándolas, volvió a poner los pequeños pies en el suelo completando la ilusión de que en algún momento había puesto dos taburetes mas, el sonido de una simple tabla sirvió para hacer que quitaba el anterior. Frente a ella vio perfectamente como se sonrojaba ante lo que significaba la postura. Sonrió y paso un dedo por los rojizos labios, la joven aparto el rostro como si de verdad estuviese asqueada por su comportamiento; reprimiendo las ganas de besarla bajo esos mismos dedos por su piel, entre sus clavículas, los generosos senos y el levemente abombado abdomen, apretó los dientes sobre la palpitante vena del cuello femenino en el instante que abría los íntimos pétalos con un gorgoteo.

-No-suplico con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí… oh sí.



-C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E-

Amelia sintió que se dejaba caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, el roce de su cuerpo vestido la excito de una manera que no conocía hasta ese momento, de la misma forma que el susurro casi animal de antes y la nueva forma de hacerla el amor que estaba empleando esta vez; había roces directos y todo el amplio repertorio de especificas caricias que tras noches enteras habían descubierto, pero el no ver por donde serian hacia las cosas mas sorprendentes e intrigantes, incluso el sencillo beso que depositaba en su bajo vientre siempre que la regalaba ese tipo de placeres la pareció algo nuevo y prohibido. Las suaves cuerdas se tensaron en el momento que la calida y húmeda lengua de la quimera se deslizo por su muslo, desde la rodilla hasta casi tocar ese lugar tan necesitado. Los dedos de él subieron por su espalda.

-¿Me teméis?-susurro cuando la noto temblar.

-Jamás.

La respuesta llena de orgullo y furia le hizo sonreír de forma sincera, si hubiese sido cualquier otro llevaría un buen rato en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor mientras se sujetaba las "partes nobles", Amelia no solía bromear en una pelea y era extremadamente directa en el ataque cuando la ocasión así lo precisaba; por suerte para él sus atenciones la había dejado tan excitada que no se había dado cuenta de que con un simple tirón las cuerdas que la sujetaban se podían soltar. Una expresión maliciosa apareció en su rostro y las pupilas se volvieron aun más verticales.

-

El tintineo repentino se volvió a oír, tensando los brazos para poder escapar, cuando lo que de verdad quería era atraparle contra ella, la joven reacciono con jadeos roncos a las caricias del temible mercenario; sus ásperas manos no abandonaban la piel de sus glúteos, si adentrándose en su espalda pero sin ir demasiado lejos, el extraño pelo no dejaba de rozar sus piernas junto con las puntiagudas orejas. Llevaba lo que parecían siglos soportando que la lengua de él la saborease sin ir más allá de su piel, muy de vez en cuando la rozaba en su intimidad pero no terminaba la caricia, no se hundía en ella ni la aliviaba de tan cruel necesidad.

Gimió al sentir que por fin la dibujaba completamente, elevo las caderas con el movimiento y clamo por más.

"Deliciosa"-lamió sus propios labios, menos mal que había caído en la treta de los taburetes por que lo que haría ahora no la agradaría en lo mas mínimo.

-Traidor-escucho cuando se puso en pie y la beso en la nariz.

No sabia hasta que punto, por fortuna el sufría tanto como ella.

Se desnudo mientras escuchaba los jadeos de la joven, poco a poco se regulaban con amplias respiraciones pero los temblores del frustrado clímax aun arrancaban algo de musicalidad a las cadenas. Sujeto la daga con la mano.

-

-Queréis añadir algo mas…-se apretó contra su espalda, la afilada daga en su cuello-… o solo vais a temblar como una niña asustada.

Amelia apretó los dientes al sentir como la erección de su amante se acomodaba contra sus glúteos, taburete o no estaba jugando con una leona.

Zelgadiss dio un respingo cuando el talón de la joven le acertó en la espinilla, no sintió dolor, por supuesto, pero el saber que ella no estaba del todo indefensa como había sido su plan original le sorprendió; gruño arrojando la daga al suelo, donde se clavo con un ruido sordo que sorprendió a su compañera, la sujeto por la pierna que le había golpeado y apretó las caderas femeninas contra las suyas; el calor abrasador de la intima humedad femenina le hizo sisear.

-Jamás seré una niña asustada de un mercenario bravucón.

-Muy bien alteza, por que eso justamente era lo ultimo que quería de vos.

De un solo golpe la penetro, la joven se arqueo al sentirse totalmente llenada de una forma tan posesiva y total, espero que las sucesivas embestidas mostrasen eso mismo pero en vez de ello siguió sujetando su pierna, esta vez en el hueco de su codo y no con la mano, y se balanceo tiernamente contra ella, sus colmillos en la piel de uno de sus brazos mientras el aliento con olor a chocolate y vino tinto la llegaba con los distintos jadeos, sus manos recorriéndola la espalda mientras el roce de las esquirlas contra su piel la enloquecía lentamente... Cephid, quería volver a sentir esos definidos músculos contra las palmas de sus manos mientras ondeaban por el movimiento.

Quiso gritar pero solo un gemido inarticulado escapo de sus labios.

Zelgadiss la besaba al tiempo que uno de los orgasmos más deseados y arrolladores se manifestaba en su cuerpo. Una oscuridad sin sensaciones la envolvió reconfortándola y asegurándola un descanso tranquilo.

-

El mago la sujeto contra si en el momento en que el hechizo de sueño hizo su efecto, ahora era su propio cuerpo el que temblaba y el que pedía alcanzar el final pero se resistió; la beso en la frente y observo que incluso desmayada como estaba buscaba apoyar la cabeza sobre su tórax en la posición mas cómodo para dormir que tenían, soltó las cuerdas que la retenían y la llevo hasta la cama que estaba en uno de los laterales; le había costado encontrarla, traerla y repararla pero era un elemento indispensable para que la joven pudiese dormir tras todo lo que la había hecho en apenas unas horas; sonrió suavemente mientras la arropaba y retiro el hechizo que la había imposibilitado ver lo que la rodeaba.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo descansando no la dejo sola.

-C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E-

Se sentía pesada y cansada pero también muy relajada, y no sabia bien por que tenía la extraña sensación de que el colchón era algo más blando del que estaba en su cama. Y además, había tenido un sueño increíblemente tórrido con el quimérico mago, huelga decir que hacia mucho tiempo que no los tenía.

"Imaginaciones mías"-le resto importancia sonrojada, desde que Zelgadiss compartía algo mas que aventuras con ella estaba mas pendiente de dormir todo lo que pudiese a fijarse en la dureza del colchón.

-Hueles a chocolate-susurro una voz desde atrás.

"¿Chocolate? Imposible"-recordó que se había bañado antes de meterse en la cama-"Todo a sido uno de esos sueños tan reales que crees que han pasado de verdad pero que solo ha sido eso: un sueño muy agradable."

-No lo ha sido-la besaron en el hombro, un pincel se deslizo por su nuca, estaba untando algo.

La joven dio un respingo cuando comprendió que no había sido un sueño y se levanto sobre un brazo, su musculatura tembló todavía agotada y termino derrumbándose sobre la cama con un jadeo de sorpresa. La quimera sonrió y lamió lentamente la nuca femenina, quitando la dulce sustancia mientras la joven gemía; antes de poder resistirse la necesidad le llevo a hundir la mano en su pelo y a respirar en él.

-¿Estas enfadada?

-Estoy agotada-musito con la cabeza aún hundida en el plumoso almohadón-y enfadada… muy, enfadada.

-Eso me gusta.

-¡Por Cephid!-grito al sentir como de repente se tensaba tras su muslo, listo para la batalla.

-No. Por mi-susurro al tumbarla boca abajo.

Se puso sobre ella, lentamente, como un depredador, se lamió los colmillos y bajo para mordisquearla en el hombro; las manos femeninas trataron de apoyarse sobre el colchón para levantarse pero el guerrero no la dejo, hacia años que ambos no se tomaban las cosas con la tranquilidad que querían, en la Corte todo eran prisas, carreras, las cosas debían hacerse en el momento… a ellos les gustaba tomárselo con tranquilidad, para todo. Hacer el amor era un arte en el que el tiempo era fundamental, si lo tenías, la cantidad de caricias y de disfrute era aún mayor.

Gruño contra el cuello femenino en el momento en que las suaves piernas se movían bajo él, separándose mientras le rozaban con suavidad, quería tiempo.

Amelia jadeo cuando las caricias empezaron a bajar, durante muchas noches solo la había acariciado con los colmillos o las puntas de los dedos mientras retrasaba el momento y haciendo crecer una necesidad casi animal e irracional en ellos, dirigió la mirada mas allá de los plumosos almohadones en lo que apoyaba la cabeza; el cuarto definitivamente no era el suyo, era una cámara redonda, tan amplia como sus aposentos, decorada con telas oscuras y candelabros de hierro a distintas alturas, todavía había velas encendidas en algunos de ellos. Su cuerpo tembló cuando los dedos de la quimera se hundieron en ella suavemente, dejo escapar un breve gemido de placer y se abrazo al almohadón.

Su compañera trato de elevar las caderas para tentarle pero la detuvo con una mano, quería reservar ese placer para mas tarde; las sabanas negras cayeron por su piel, enganchándose ligeramente en las esquirlas de su espalda al levantarse sobre ella para verla toda la piel de la curvilínea espalda; la joven princesa jadeaba con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver ese color azul tan profundo que la caracterizaba brillar entre las pestañas, al tiempo que sus mejillas se arrebolaban aun mas por la vergüenza: ella estaba poco acostumbrada a que la viese de esa forma. Desnuda, con toda la piel enfervorecida por sus caricias. Se arrodillo mientras sus caderas se apretaban contra sus redondeados glúteos, tenía ganas de descender y enterrarse profundamente para sentir como el líquido calor de su amante le envolvía como un abrazo, cogió el maléfico bol de chocolate y mojo, otra vez, el pincel en él.

La joven dio un respingo al sentir como la empapada punta resbalaba por su piel.

-¿Por qué chocolate?-dejo escapar mientras se arqueaba.

-Yo tomo café, tú leche y de vez en cuando chocolate.

-No has… respondido.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-una de sus pétreas cejas se levanto complementando a la sonrisa

-Por favor…

-Me recuerda… a lo que hemos pasado durante este tiempo-doblo la muñeca y el camino bajo por uno de los muslos femeninos-algo amargo por los comentarios que he escuchado sobre mi, pero también dulce, por que estabas tú.

-No te iras.

-No-susurro respondiendo al miedo que vio cruzar por su intensa mirada-ahora ya no.

El pincel resbalo por la parte trasera de la rodilla y la abandono. Con una sencilla sonrisa se agacho y deslizo la punta de la lengua para hacerse con el frío dulce; Amelia jadeo estirando la pierna, arrugando las sabanas mientras se revolvía con cada nueva succión o beso que recibía sobre la sensible piel de las corvas, abrió los ojos paralizándose sobre el colchón cuando los dientes de él la mordisquearon en la tierna carne de esa zona donde la espalda pierde su honroso nombre, un segundo después grito al sentir que se hundía levemente y que la detenía antes de poder levantar las caderas para envolverle por completo, cuando los labios de la quimera llegaron a su cuello él termino de resbalar dentro de si, calmándola, relajándola por que no la abandonaría. Sonrió al tiempo que las manos femeninas se deslizaban por las oscuras sabanas buscando las suyas, besándola con cada nuevo movimiento que hacia sobre ella y escuchando los jadeos roncos que conseguía arrancarla.

-Zel.

Levanto las caderas, la palmada entre sus cuerpos fue tan explicita que consiguió que hundiese el rostro en el almohadón con un gemido agónico.

Los labios de su compañero se volvieron a deslizar por su espalda, terminando de despertar todos los nervios que aun estaban aturdidos y poniendo todo el vello posible de punta.

El momento más buscado empezó a aproximarse con rapidez. Se apoyo sobre las manos moviéndose más hondamente sobre ella, notando que los dedos femeninos se deslizaban entre los suyos y que la intensa mirada de su compañera se volvía acuosa, bajo el rostro y la beso de nuevo consiguiendo que las lágrimas se desbordasen al fin, ella gimió y él apretó los dientes antes de echarse a temblar.

-No te retengas-jadeo rozándole la mandíbula.

-No quiero… hacerte daño-la necesidad era tan abrumadora que no podría controlar su inmensa fuerza.

-¿Ha ocurrido alguna vez?

-¡NO!

Al tiempo que gritaba la verdad, que hundía una mano entre sus rizos y que su amante gritaba bajo él dejo que sus barreras volviesen a bajar y que su verdadero rostro asomase al fin.

Alguien serio y solitario que necesitaba el cariño de otra persona para poder sentirse vivo al fin, por fortuna Cephid miraba también por él, y daba gracias por el joven ángel al que amaba. Y que le amaba a su vez.

-C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E-

-Zel-el nombre de la quimera y el gruñido de su estomago se oyeron a coro.

-Mmmmh-la beso en la espalda, justo en la peca que tenia entre los omóplatos apenas marcados.

Después de haberla tomado, unos minutos después de haberse relajado tras el clímax, la joven se había vuelto a dormir, el gesto de felicidad y de cansancio no le había pasado desapercibido en ningún momento por lo que hizo lo mismo que antes, vigilar su sueño. Muy de vez en cuando la acariciaba o la besaba para recordarla que estaba allí.

-Tengo hambre-susurro, no sabia por que tenía la sensación de que algo muy importante había quedado olvidado entre las caricias prodigadas por su amante.

La quimera se acomodo sin quitarla el brazo de la cintura. Totalmente segura de lo que hacia.

-Solo he traído una cosa-alargo la mano hacia la mesa que estaba justo al lado de la cama.

-¿Bollos de canela?

-No-la dio un tazón con una de sus sonrisas mas divertidas-¿Quieres chocolate?

La princesa simplemente estallo en carcajadas.

Entonces recordó que era eso tan importante y que no podía esperar. La reunión en el Reino de Femenil. Una reunión concertada para semana siguiente y que se había adelantado, con una rapidez inusual, a ese mismo día por la tarde.

-Tengo que irme ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde-respondió Zelgadiss con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡.¿Las cuatro?.!

-La reunión no es hasta la semana que viene-tranquilizo.

-La adelantaron-ratifico en el borde del lecho, se levanto aún temblorosa por el cansancio y envolvió su cuerpo, aroma a chocolate incluido, con la sabana.

Zelgadiss sonrió mientras se quedaba desnudo sobre el colchón.

-Y si… por un casual del destino… alguien hubiera cambiado la fecha-Amelia se giro lentamente todavía envuelta con la sabana-y hubiese dejado los documentos en un sitio donde tu padre pudiese verlos ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir?

-¡.¿Qué has hecho que?.!

-Soy un mercenario-dijo desde la cama-y jamás debes fiarte de uno.

-Tu, no eres un mercenario-puso los brazos en jarras ignorando que el improvisado vestido se abría y colgaba del apoyo de sus manos contra sus dibujadas caderas-eres un vicioso.

-Es posible, pero he descubierto una cosa.

-Cual ¿Qué puedes secuestrarme y que no me voy a quejar por ello? Lo que tardemos en llegar a palacio tu y yo vamos a tener una…

-Me gusta el chocolate…

-¿Perdón?.¿Chocolate?-susurro cortada en medio del discurso.

Alargo una mano, la cogió por la muñeca y la arrastro al colchón junto con él. Ato las manos femeninas con un pañuelo de seda y se puso a horcajadas, sin dejar que su peso la aplastase, sobre sus piernas.

-… sobre tu piel.

Amelia jadeo cuando el maldito pincel se volvió a deslizar sobre su piel; la semana iba a resultar muy larga.

-

Y agotadora.

¿CHOCOLATE?  
¿TE PARECE A TI QUE ASI SE USA EL CHOCOLATE?

Puede ser entendido como una segunda parte de ¿Cuentos infantiles?, o no; lo cierto era que tenia ganas de que Zelgadiss se vengara de forma especialmente cariñosa, nada mas.  
Si se le nota algo asalvajado es por que ya han pasado dos años juntos y ya lo dice el refrán: donde hay confianza da... ganas de juerga según estos dos.

Ya me contareís lo que os a parecido la dulce "vendetta".


End file.
